The present invention relates to a battery supplemented refrigerator and method for using same.
In prior art refrigerators, direct current has been used for driving a refrigeration system from batteries through an inverter that converts the DC current from the batteries to AC current for the refrigeration system. Prior art devices have also used electrical circuitry for switching the battery activated refrigeration system to the household alternating current electrical system and for driving the refrigeration system by alternating current.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved battery supplemented refrigerator and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a battery supplemented refrigerator and method for using same that uses direct current from a battery pack for cooling the refrigerator during periods of peak usage of the household supply AC system and utilizes AC current from the household supply system during periods of reduced load on the household AC system.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a battery supplemented refrigerator that contains both an AC system and a DC system in a mechanical chamber located between the front and rear refrigerator walls so that the total depth of the refrigerator and the mechanical chamber are no greater than the standard depth of a refrigerator, the standard depth being in the approximate range of from 28 to 33 inches, with the doors attached.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a battery supplemented refrigerator and method for using same which charges the battery pack during the time that the system is operated on AC from the household supply system.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a battery supplemented refrigerator and method for using same which can be used in refrigerators within vehicles when an AC electrical source is not available.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a battery supplemented refrigerator and method for using same which uses an automatic controller for controlling the operation of the system in either a DC mode or in an AC mode.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a battery supplemented refrigerator and method for using same which includes a manual override switch.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a battery supplemented refrigerator and method for using same which automatically switches to a DC mode when the controller senses a failure in the household AC current supply.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a battery supplemented refrigerator and method for using same which utilizes the cooled air flow to provide cooling to an inverter/charger in the system.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a battery supplemented refrigerator and method for using same that is efficient in operation, economical in manufacture, and durable in use.